


A Proud Older Brother

by MaiKusakabe



Series: Life as a Whitebeard Pirate [8]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 18:10:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3660111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaiKusakabe/pseuds/MaiKusakabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Whitebeard Pirates know Ace is proud of his younger brother, but he sometimes goes too far to show it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Proud Older Brother

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I posted one of there, but here we go :)
> 
> As always, beta read by Aerle :)

Thatch frowned. He understood being a proud older brother, he had been in that position plenty of times. He understood being proud of a brother's wanted poster, he had been in that position plenty of times as well. But there was a limit to what being a proud brother could justify.

Having your brother's first wanted poster enlarged around a hundred times, printed on a lot of smaller papers because there was no way to get that on a single one, and covering half the deck of the Moby Dick with it was clearly going overboard. Just as Ace had gone when Marco had seen his handiwork. The rest of the crew had been too overcome by a mix of horrified shock and awe at seeing the rookie's contagious grin taking over a good portion of deck to even glare at the proud brat.

At least it would be Ace's job to clean up the mess. There had been an unanimous refusal to strip even one of the papers off.

Now they only had to wait for Namur to fish the brat out of the water and hope Marco wouldn't kick him in again, as he had done a second time when Ace had refused to strip his little brother's oversized wanted poster off the deck.

Ace was too stubborn for his own good.


End file.
